ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10)
Story A mysterious figure appears in Kevin’s garage at night, looking over the deactivated Techadon robot. Figure: So, this is what happened to my creations. The Omnitrix signal is strong here. Kevin: Don’t know who you are, (the figure turns, to see Kevin, absorbing the paint off his car) but you’re going to pay dearly. (Kevin charges forward, and the figure raises his hand, firing a laser. Kevin falls, barely conscious.) Figure: Osmosian. Most unusual. Now, to follow the Omnitrix signal. (Figure leaves, and Kevin passes out.) It’s morning, and Gwen arrives at the garage, in sports clothes. She then spots Kevin on the ground, sleeping. Gwen: I told you I wouldn’t make fun of you if you didn’t sleep on the floor. Wake up! (Shakes Kevin, and he jolts awake.) We promised Julie we’d help her prepare for her double’s tournament. Kevin: Where is he? Gwen: Who? Kevin: The guy from last night. He was green, wearing ropes. Gwen: You sure you weren’t dreaming? Kevin: Positive. I think it was a Weapons Master of Techadon. Gwen: You mean the Techadon robots? Kevin: No, the guys who build them. No one’s ever seen one and lived to tell about it. He was talking about the Omnitrix. Gwen: We need to get to John, now! (They get in the car, and they drive off.) End Scene Julie and John are rallying the ball, warming up for their doubles match with Kevin and Gwen. Julie: Thanks again for helping me practice, John. (Returns a volley. John hits it back.) John: What are friends for? Besides, it’s been forever since I’ve been able to play. (He hits the ball, and the Weapons Master appears in the middle of the court.) Watch out! (A robot tentacle comes out of his suit, grabbing and crushing the tennis ball, letting it drop.) Weapon Master: Omnitrix signal strongest here. (Turns to John, and approaches, looking at the Omnitrix.) John: Hey, hands off! (Pulls arm away.) Julie: (Approaching) Who is this guy? John: Don’t know, but he’s creeping me out. Let’s go. (John and Julie start to leave.) Weapon Master: Bonding rate at 99%. Will need to take into workshop to remove. (Then, robot tentacles come out of his suit, flying towards John and Julie. John sees this, and pulls Julie to the ground. They then get up and run.) John: Go! (Julie runs off, as John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Eatle: Eatle! Eatle charges forward, grabbing the tentacles. He then bites into them, severing them. He eats them up, and fires a laser at Weapon Master. Several tentacles come out of his suit and form a wall, taking the laser attack. Then, Weapon Master swings his arms, and several marble sized bombs fly in his direction. Eatle: Oh, man. (The bombs explode, sending Eatle flying. The shockwave catches up to Julie, and she’s lifted off her feet, landing hard on the ground. Eatle hits the ground, and reverts.) John: Oooooh. Weapon Master: Transporting Omnitrix to workshop. (Several tentacles come out Weapon Master’s suit, and wrap around John. Weapon Master then walks back to his ship, dragging John.) Julie wakes up, and sees Weapon Master entering his ship. Julie: Hey! Let him go! (Julie runs after him, but the door closes. The ship then takes off. Just after, Gwen and Kevin arrive.) He’s got John! Kevin: Not good. Gwen: I’ll teleport us up there. Julie: Can I come too? Kevin: No way! It’s too dangerous! (Both Gwen and Julie stare angrily at him.) Ugg. Fine. I’ll get you a weapon. End Scene On the ship, John is strapped to a steel slab. John: (struggles to get free, but fails) Come on. Weapon Master: Resistance is futile. Now, to understand the inner workings of the Omnitrix. (Tentacles with plugs come out, approaching the Omnitrix.) John: Wait! If you try to hack it, it’ll go boom. Weapon Master: Define boom. John: Blow up! Destroy the galaxy! Seriously, it’s scary. Weapon Master: All trivial matters. Let’s begin. (The tentacles plug into the Omnitrix.) John: Please. I’ve been trying to hack this thing for almost a year now, and I’ve never been able to. Omnitrix: First firewall penetrated. John: Okay, but the first is the easiest. Omnitrix: Second firewall penetrated. John: Are you serious? Azmuth made this stupid thing! It should be hack proof. Omnitrix: Master Control unlocked. John: Okay, now you’re showing off. Suddenly, a mana dome appears, forcing Weapon Master back. Gwen, Kevin and Julie were there, Julie with a blaster. Julie fires the blaster at Weapon Master, but a tentacle deflects it. Gwen blasts him with mana, and he goes flying. Gwen: Looks like your system doesn’t like mana. Julie: John! You okay? John: Yeah. Kevin, get me out of here. Kevin: Right. Weapon Master: Deploy security system. Several pillar sized tentacles come out of the ship, charging them. Gwen blasts them with mana disks, while Julie fires her blaster. The mana attacks destroy the tentacles, but the blaster does nothing. Gwen fires another mana blast, and a tentacle wall forms to block it. Gwen: It’s starting to adapt to my powers. Kevin? (Kevin gets John off the slab.) Kevin: Got him! John: Nice. Now. (The four of them are all then caught in plasma force fields.) Great. Weapon Master: Resistance is futile. John: You said that already. (Gwen was trying to use her powers to break free.) Time to break out. (Slaps down Omnitrix, then, it sparks green, firing electricity through all the force fields. A giant green flash and explosion occur, and the ship starts to lose altitude. Articguana gets up, his head sore.) Articguana: Ugg. So not cool. (Looks at himself) But the Omnitrix worked. Okay (voice trails off, as he sees Goop, Wildvine and Diamondhead in front of him.) Oh, man! Did the aliens break out again? Goop: Dude! How about being a little bit more careful with that thing? Articguana: Kevin? Goop: What? (Notices Wildvine and Diamondhead. He then looks at himself, seeing he was Goop.) Ahh! Articguana: Gwen, you alright? Wildvine: I think so. (Looks at herself) Except I’m a plant. Articguana: So that means. Diamondhead: Yeah, it’s me, Julie. Articguana: This is totally chilling. Wildvine: No it’s not! Fix us, now! Articguana: Chillax, Gwen. Weapon Master: Intruders are a bother. Removing them now. (The floor under Goop, Wildvine and Diamondhead opens up, and the three fall through the floor. The hole closes.) Articguana: Guys! That was so not cool! (Fires freeze breath at Weapon Master, and a wall of tentacles forms in front of him. The tentacles are frozen together. Weapon Master: Deploy defrost. (The tentacles start to heat up, and the ice melts. They retract into the ground, and Articguana is gone.) Escape is futile. End Scene Goop, Wildvine and Diamondhead are falling to Earth. Goop: Gwen! Do something! Wildvine: Like what? (Grasps her fists together, trying to form mana.) I can’t use mana. Diamondhead: I’ve got this. I’ve used Diamondhead before. Now, to fire a shard. (Points arms towards the ground, firing crystal shards at the ground.) Now, grow! (They continue to fall, and nothing happens.) Come on! Goop: Hey! I just thought of something! I can survive a fall like this. Wildvine: Save us then! Goop: Okay, let’s try. (The Anti Gravity Projector flies over to the others, and he then moves his body, forming a sphere. Goop hits the ground, and Diamondhead and Wildvine hit Goop, causing him to splatter all over the place.) Wildvine: Kevin! (The Anti-Gravity Projector flies around, gathering the slime body.) Goop: I’m okay! (Goop, Wildvine and Diamondhead revert.) Kevin: Whew! That was weird. (Hears Julie gasp.) What? (Sees an Omnitrix on Julie’s left arm.) That’s weird. Gwen: You’ve got one too, Kevin. (Kevin looks at his arm, seeing the Omnitrix.) Kevin: Cool. (Has a complex face) I’ve only got a part of the symbol. The bottom left corner. Gwen: I’ve got the bottom right. Julie: I’ve got the upper right. Which means. Gwen: John’s got the fourth piece. Kevin: Maybe the aliens are split between us. Gwen: In that case, we need to get back to John now. Julie: Where would that guy go with John? Gwen: I’ve got a guess, the old Techadon factory in the forest. Julie: It’s still there? Kevin: We’ve been trying to move it for almost a year now. Nothing we’ve tried has worked. Julie: Then let’s go. He needs us. (They run off in the direction of Kevin’s car.) End Scene Kevin’s car pulls up to the Techadon station. The Weapon Master’s ship was attached to the station. They get out. Julie: You say that you’ve been trying to break into this thing? Kevin: We stopped after John became famous, to not draw government attention to it. So we haven’t tried any of his new aliens. (Activates Omnitrix.) Gwen: You shouldn’t mess with that thing. You don’t know what will happen. Kevin: This is probably our best bet. John could probably break into this thing with ease with the right alien. I’m thinking, yes! I’ve got Way Big! Time to smash this thing! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Upchuck: So, this is what it feels like, to turn into something, undesirable. Gwen: Ha! That’s what you get. Still, this is probably your best idea ever. (Activates Omnitrix, going through playlist. She finds a suitable alien, and slaps it down.) Upgrade: Hey! This is what I wanted. Upchuck: You don’t have to rub it in. Besides, we tried Upgrade. He didn’t work. Upgrade: What? When? Kevin: You were studying for a math test or something, and John and I came because we were bored. Julie: How about some muscle? (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix. Julie disappears.) Upgrade: Julie? Nanomech: Here. (Nanomech flies up in front of them.) I was trying for Four Arms. Upchuck: Well, we might as well give this a try. (Upchuck runs up to the station, and bites into it. He tears off a big chunk of it, and swallows it. Then, his stomach starts to swell to an enormous size. Nanomech: Spit it out! (Upchuck spits it out, and it hits the station, bouncing off the station.) Upchuck: That didn’t work well. Upgrade: Maybe it did. Maybe I can’t get through the station, but I can get into this hole. (The station starts to repair itself, and Upgrade runs into the hole. She merges with the ship, and stops the repairs.) Julie! Go! Nanomech: Got it! I’ll let you in once I’m in. (Nanomech flies into the hole, going inside.) Inside the ship, John is hiding on a light on the upper floor of the station. John: I’ve always wondered what was in this thing. Eddy would be so stoked to know that we finally got in here. (Weapon Master enters the room.) Weapon Master: Escape is futile. (John tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it fails. John jumps down, and sneaks up to the Weapon Master.) I know you are there. John: Do you know that I’m armed? (John jumps out, with a Techadon glove on his hand. He fires a laser from his fingers, hitting Weapon Master.) Ha! This is pretty cool. Weapon Master: Deploy Techadon. John: Ha! I’ve been around here. All these Techadon are (The Techadon robots, without the lower half of their bodies, start walking on their hands towards him, coming off the wall.) Incomplete. The Techadon raise their hands, firing lasers at John. John jumps out of the way to dodge, firing a laser at them. A laser hits a Techadon, causing to stumble back. The Techadon follow John, and he tries to activate the Omnitrix. John: Ugg! Is this thing broken? (John charges out, firing lasers. He dodges the Techadon lasers, and approaches Weapon Master.) Alright. Stand down, alien guy. (Tentacles come out of his suit, approaching John.) Okay. (Fires laser, which the tentacles take, but are unaffected.) Oh, man! Then, a stream of lightning hits the tentacles, stopping them and electrocuting Weapon Master. He stumbles back, distorted. Weapon Master: What? (Then, Vicktor Stein comes up next to John.) Vicktor Stein: And stay down! (Fires a stream of lightning. A wall of tentacles form to defend Weapon Master.) Hey John. John: Kevin? Is that you? Vicktor Stein: Yeah man. The Omnitrix rocks! I should’ve tried to take it a long time ago. John: I’m confused. What’s (He turns, and sees Four Arms beating up a Techadon. Another one starts firing at him, and Four Arms jumps to dodge.) Vicktor Stein: Looks like Julie got it to work. John: That’s Julie? She looks like I do as Four Arms. Vicktor Stein: Yeah. Gwen was the same. John: Where’s Gwen? (Vicktor Stein points over in the distance, and sees Grey Matter controlling a headless Techadon, fighting the other Techadon.) Grey Matter: Ahhh! I hate being this small! Vicktor Stein: She tried to go Buzzshock. John: What? Do you guys have my aliens? Vicktor Stein: Pretty much. John: Oh well. I can work with this. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Chromastone: Chromastone! Gwen! Fire a shot at me. (Gwen raises the Techadon hand, firing a laser at Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs the laser.) Ready Kevin? Vicktor Stein: Born ready. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet beam at Weapon Master. A wall of tentacles form to defend him. Vicktor Stein releases a stream of lightning, shocking and weakening the tentacle wall. Chromastone’s beam breaks through, but Weapon Master moves off to the side at the last second. The explosion from the force lifts him off his feet, when Four Arms appears and punches him. Weapon Master flies back, and groans, out cold. Chromastone: Nice shot, Julie. Four Arms: Thanks. End Scene The ship takes off, with John’s group watching on the ground. Julie: You sure he won’t come back? Kevin: And admit that he lost to us? No way. This incident will stay hidden from the world. (Then, Azmuth teleports in.) Azmuth: John Smith, you’re the only being in the entire universe stupid enough to find a way to break the Omnitrix! John: On the contrary, I have to be pretty smart to break it. Azmuth: Let me see it. (John holds his arm out, and the others do as well.) What? No, this is much worse than I imagined. Gwen: Wait. You didn’t know it split? Azmuth: No. The system overloaded, and sent me a signal. The tracking feature’s down, as are communications. John: Can you fix it? Azmuth: (sighs) It’ll take time. I’m still trying to figure out how to remove the Ultimatrix. For now, you three (pointing to Gwen, Kevin and Julie) are stuck with the Omnitrix. Good luck. (Teleports away.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth Villains *Inspector 13 *Techadon robots Aliens By John *Eatle *Articguana *Chromastone By Kevin *Goop *Upchuck (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Vicktor Stein By Gwen *Wildvine *Upgrade *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) By Julie *Diamondhead *Nanomech (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Four Arms Trivia *The Omnitrix is split into four, spliting the aliens between the four. *Eatle is the only alien used before the Omnitrix is split. Therefore, he's the only alien that it's not determined who has access to him. *John has 2 revealed aliens in his watch, Kevin, Gwen and Julie have 3 revealed aliens. **On top of that, Kevin and Gwen attempted to turn into Way Big and Buzzshock, respectively, revealing their 4th alien. *The aliens do not take on a female form with Gwen and Julie as they did in Love (John Smith 10). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc